


Are you gay or not?!

by Lue4028



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Friendship/Love, Gen, Johnlock Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lue4028/pseuds/Lue4028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets harassed by a reporter and Sherlock rescues him. Really short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you gay or not?!

“You’re really making me say it again? Real-… I. I am not gay,” John gripes to the reporter. He feels frustrated, on such a high profile case that Sherlock solved brilliantly and this is the question he’s landed with.

  
“What difference does it make?” Sherlock decides to mention a few paces away amongst the crowd of onlookers, noticing that John is no longer in step with him and has been detained by a reporter. His head is turned, looking at them resolutely, his hands are stuffed in his coat pockets.

“Sherlock…”

  
He approaches at leisurely gate and looks at the reporter with an intimidating air of calm.

“I was surprised… after he risked his life for me, that people were still debating whether or not we were gay.”

John face palms in despair. “Sherlock… please don’t start like that. You’re making this worse.”

“He nearly gave his life for me and somehow in that context being gay matters? Matters more? What more could that possibly prove?” Sherlock contemplates. “John Watson being gay,” he scoffs.

  
“How is what _he did_ not a sufficient answer to all of your questions?” Sherlock indicates John.

No one seems to have an immediate response to that. Sherlock proceeds to turn back in the direction he was headed but is stopped by John staring at him.

“What?”

“You’re amazing.”

“I know.”

“But you know they’re going to pick that apart and use every word of that out of context.”

“Of course. I'm looking forward to it,” Sherlock smirks.


End file.
